Strange Creatures of Dark Origin
by Damned Drawings
Summary: Buu's death at the hands of Goku was actually not as severe as she had expected: Instead, she was sent through dimensional barriers usually left intact, and landed smack-dab in the center of the Desert Territories, overruled by the fearsome Dark Lord Arak. Rated M for so many things.


Actual Summary: The recent battle between Buu and Goku, and the former's destruction shortly after, sent the Majin's comatose form through dimensional barriers that should not have been crossed... and led her to be send to the world Equestria. There, she finds herself in the presence of Arak, Ruler of the Desert Territories. Rated M for so many things.

* * *

The last thing Buu could remember was her entire body being torn apart and evaporated, and then nothing. That is, until her eyes opened to reveal a whole lot of sand rushing at her face. A rather soft impact, struggling, and then silence for a while more. Then, something sharp poking at her foot, which was sticking out of the pile of sand she had fallen into. Then a warm, airy feeling around her ankle, then her entire body was yanked out of the dune and she was sent flying through the air. She didn't have nearly enough energy to balance herself, so she just landed on her back. The hooded head of some creature blocked the sun from her eyes, and she could feel something being wrapped around her entire body, most likely ropes. She then realized that the creature was speaking to her. She couldn't understand, as the voice was drowned out by a loud ringing in her ears, then everything was black.

She awoke where she would have never expected: An actual bed. Something not experienced much for the Majin, seeing as she had spent a long time in a cocoon that failed to provide any comfort. She was greeted also by something covering her eyes, and she brought her hand up to remove the object when she found that it was a silk blindfold. She pulled the strap of fabric from her eyes and found herself in what appeared to be a small, one-room house. The same hooded creature that had been in the desert was now on a nearby couch, covered in the same black cloak and snoring quietly. Buu slid out from under the covers of the bed and stepped onto the wooden floor, which creaked loudly and caused the snoozing figure on the couch to squeal and fall off it's resting spot, landing on the floor with both a creak and a thud. The figure stood, brushed itself off, and proceeded to stare at the now-awakened Majin. "So... You finally woke up!" The figure said cheerfully after a few minutes had passed, and Buu could tell pretty much everything about the figure just from her voice. It was a female, attempting to sound male and not doing a very good job. Nevertheless, she decided to be as friendly as possible to this person, who had basically saved her from a fate of living in a sand dune forever. "EEE-" Buu cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. Who, exactly, are you?" She had almost used the voice she used when fighting Goku, mainly, the high-pitched crazy voice she reserved for temper tantrums. "Me? Oh, I'm just... Uh... a normal fellow... totally a guy, yeah!" The figure chuckled nervously. Buu pointed at the figure and tried to be as cold and evil as possible. "Tell me the truth." The figure was silent, and finally sighed and responded. "You got me. I'm Mika, one of the King's most trusted guards." She pulled down her hood and removed the cloak to show her true form: A red-furred mare that was slightly shorter then Buu herself. "Who exactly is the "King?" The bubblegum-pink Majin inquired. "Lord Arak? He's the leader of the Desert Territories, which you landed basically smack-dab in the middle of." Mika smacked her left forehoof on the wood floorboard closest to her to illustrate the impact. "The amount of sand the crash kicked up, I could see it from the outskirts of the Territories themselves! How you survived is beyond me." Buu chuckled. "I've been known to be rather resilient." The two were silent, then a knock on the door. Mika darted to the door and opened it, revealing a mare a little taller then her, of similar color, maybe a shade darker. "Kima!" Mika said happily. The other mare closed the door behind herself and looked at Buu. "Who's this?" The Majin folded her arms over her chest and leaned on a nearby wall. Mika gave her sister a quick hug. "That is..." She glanced at Buu. "Actually, I never quite caught your name."  
"Buu."  
Mika grinned. "Interesting name. Anyways, that is Buu. She was the one that caused the huge shock-wave, she just kinda did a nosedive into the sand." Kima approached the Majin cautiously, her eyes meeting Buu's and not breaking contact, even when the mare's face was dangerously close to her own. "Interesting..." Kima turned and faced the opposite direction, bending over to pick up a book while Buu tried and failed not to stare at the red-furred mare's backside as it moved from side to side while Kima was fruitlessly trying to reach said book. It became obvious that Mika was levitating the book around the floor just so Buu would have to deal with the distraction, so the Majin nudged the book into Kima's grasp, meanwhile blocking out Mika's own kinesis. (Mika and Kima have magical abilities, though they lack horns.) Kima flipped the book open to a certain page and read, meanwhile never moving her bottom out of Buu's visual range, which caused the Majin to develop odd thoughts and urges over the short expanse of time it took to read whatever she was reading. "Aha." Kima finally said, moving to face Buu and finally removing the distraction. "I can sense a sort of magic field around you... But you have no actual magical traces. It's odd." Buu shrugged. "That might be my Ki aura you're detecting." Mika and Kima both stared at her for a second. "Ki? What's that?" Kima inquired. Buu sighed and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "It's kind of like energy, but you mainly use it for attack, like a ball made of Ki that you can throw, or a beam made of Ki that you launch at opponents. If you make a really, REALLY big ball of Ki, you can destroy a lot of stuff. You can also heal people with it. It's like life energy, but it doesn't kill you if you run out... sort of." The two mares were silent, then came the inevitable "Cool." From Mika and "Interesting." From Kima. Buu shrugged again and leaned back on the wall, closing her eyes and listening to her two new acquaintances discuss the next course of action. _This is going to be an interesting stay in the desert..._


End file.
